The Beauty Of Silence
by HarleenAngel
Summary: Ted DiBiase Jr. has just broken up with his 12 year relationship, he wants to find true love, not realising he finds it straight away, and with someone comepletly different. K plus for slash, posting twice one on wrestling cat and one on cross over :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - The one**

Theodor DiBiase Jr. was bored. And lonely. He had just broken up with his twelve year relationship with his younger (now ex) boyfriend Cody Rhodes.

Everyone thought they were perfect together, they had been best friends since day one and knew everything, but sometimes that was a curse, since they knew each other so well Ted knew Cody was cheating on him, actually he had been cheated on for nearly a year now

Ted sighed, why was he thinking of such things? He was a single man of twenty-six he should be out partying looking for men or women to sleep with. But that was the thing, Ted wasn't that kind of guy, he wanted to settle down, be married and maybe have a few kids. Ted smiled at that

Ted looked himself into the mirror and smiled. The brown/blond hair went perfect with his baby blue eyes. The muscles fitted snug in his black open collar shirt and jeans. He put his Ray Ban's so he was invisible to the Earth, after all he was well known due to his wrestling

When Ted got like this he went to the airport, it cleared his head and allowed him to think things over. He walked out of his penthouse suite and down the elevator into the garage. He headed towards his black BMW 6 series coupé something that was flashy yet well hidden in the city of West Palm Florida

Ted made it to the airports in no more than half an hour. He slowly went into the extremely busy airports and went to sit off at the departure area. Another thing what Ted like to do was people watch, to see their reactions either coming to the city for the first time, or returning home from wherever they came from

Ted was sighing softly, he was slowly getting bored of this, which was until he saw him

Him being the most gorgeous human being that Ted had ever seen. The male was much smaller than what Ted was, maybe up to Ted's shoulder, Asian, long raven jet black hair that was hanging out loosely and went down towards the male's knees. Then his eyes, Ted had never seen eyes like them, cat like they were and was a golden colour, currently a dull golden due to tiredness but Ted didn't care. And Ted had never knew the expression 'Cock sucking lips' was more truer than what it was now, as the males lips fitted perfect to the description

Ted was never really one to believe in 'love at first sight' or 'soul mates' but he was instantly in love with this male. His eyes followed the male, he was shaking, was it because he was cold? No that couldn't be it, the weather was going through a heat wave. A confusion look came across the male, making him look like a lost kitten. _Kitten? My Kitten._ Ted mentally smirked

Before he knew what he was doing Ted was getting up and heading towards the male, not really planning on what to say, he was thankful that the male had dropped his carryon bag and the condense went on the floor, so being a gentleman that e was he bent down to help him, and when their eyes met Ted knew this man really was 'the one'

Rei sighed angry for the billionth time since he got on the plan, he couldn't believe how idiotic and stupid he really was, how could a millionaire love him?

Confused? Let's rewind. Rei was part of a beyblade team called BladeBreakers. It consists of four team members, a cheerleader and their expert. One of their members was Kai Hiwatari. He was a Russian billionaire and Rei really, really liked him, not love though but he knew it could have developed

It took Rei five years to admit he was gay, two of them to come to terms he liked Kai and the final year to try and admit it to Kai. Not even twenty four hours ago he found the courage to kiss said person only to be told that the feelings weren't returned

Rei blinked his eyes as to not start crying as he remember the words like stab wounds

"_Rei...I don't even like you as a friend...and I'm way too good enough for you to actually think we could be a couple_"

He never knew that Kai was that hurtful, even though he was cold hearted bastard. So Rei ran to his room counted up his saving and packed little things he owned and booked the first flight out of Japan, which happened to be Florida.

Rei sighed again, it was silly of him just leaving without making any sort of plans or even telling anybody, other than a note. But what was done was done and he had a bit extra money to find a small place, he hoped.

"Good morning passengers we are just about to land please fasten your seatbelts, thank you"

Rei done as he was told and looked out of the window ready to start his adventure. Rei slowly got off the plane with his carrier bag. It took awhile but Rei got his suitcase before heading towards the departure area. His English was perfect but not hearing it in awhile it sounded like a buzz in his ear.

Rei felt panic rise in his chest, the eighteen year old felt confused and unsure on what to do. He headed towards a random direction his shaking hands dropped his bag and made his stuff fall out. Sighing he bent down to pick it up.

Rei blinked seeing an extra pair of hands helping him. His head shot up and his lost his breath at the man before him

"Hello" The American accent fell from the blond haired lips and Rei gulped deeply

"Hi"

* * *

><p>Something thats been in my head :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Strangest Of Things**

Rei stood with his carry on bag in hand, his and Ted's eyes never left each other, even when Rei had to raise his head to meet Ted's

"I'm Theodore DiBiase...Jr" Ted said softly expecting the raven haired one to know him

"Reimond Kon" Rei whispered back shyly "But everyone calls me Rei"

"Everyone calls me Ted" Ted stated as he was egar to know the other more

Rei laughed softly "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Dibiase-"

"Please call me Ted" Ted said happily

Rei smiled "Okay Ted…I should go, I have to find a hotel for the night" Rei said reluctantly as he didn't want to leave this man, something made him drawn to him, made his neko-jinn senses scream 'mate'

Ted frowned deeply and his whole body screamed at him to grab hold of the being before him and hold on tight and to never let go. "Stay with me!" He said, rather loudly, before he could think

Whilst Ted was cursing himself under his breath Rei said a simple "Okay"

Rei didn't know why he has said it, or why he felt that it was okay for this. They had barley met five minutes ago and Rei was going to be staying with him "I mean...that is if you have a spare room" Rei blushed deeply

Ted smirked "Of course" He lifted his arm and Rei automatically looped his hand through it "So you just came here for a vacation?" Ted asked as they walked out of the airport, heading towards the car park

Rei looked at the taller male and frowned with thought "Something like that...at home, I...I just needed to clear my head" he settled to answer that

"Why would you need to clear your head?" Ted asked

"I really don't want to talk about it" He spoke quickly, his heart still ached at the rejection. "How about you? You don't have luggage, so you either just came or just going"

Ted chuckled "I come to the airport to clear my head"

Rei giggled "You come to a noisy place to clear your head?" he raised an eyebrow teasingly

"Well...no one said it was easy" Ted teased back

"What you clearing your head from then?" Rei asked concerned

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" Ted said with a playful grin

Rei pouted gently with thought, looking down at their link arms. He nodded gently "I was living with a group of friends, one I...well I felt attracted to him and I got the nerve to kiss him and I told him."

"He wasn't gay?" Ted asked with a frown

Rei shook his head "Well he didn't say he wasn't gay...just...he had quite a bit of money and he thought my status with money was something he shouldn't associate too"

Ted frowned "Thats a load of bull." He said instantly as he made it to his BMW opening the door for Rei "Money isn't love, who gives a shit if you have none? Or little to none? Sure I guess having money will help you through life but it can never buy you love"

Rei's heart thudded in his chest as he listened to this male speak, how could Rei be this lucky. Rei looked at the car and whistled "Nice car"

Ted grinned brightly, hoping Rei would be more impressed with his home. When Both people where in the car Ted started to drive "I split up from my ten year relationship"

Rei blinked over at him "I'm...sorry to hear that"

Ted shook his head "No it's fine...I think...I don't think we where right for each other, we where so young. Sixteen, he was fourteen. I thought I had it all though, the carrerr, money...the younger boyfriend. But I knew him so well so I knew instantly when he was cheating on me. But I thought it was a fase...that was until I found him in bed with my best friend. Ass" He smiled gently "My best friend thought we broke up, I mean he is best friends with Cody too, the three of us grew up, and I knew he always wanted to bed Cody, so I wasn't mad at him when he believed Cody when he said that we broke up"

Rei couldn't help his heart flutter as he heard the words, yes it was a sad story but...Ted was single!

"Either way, I think me and Cody are better off friends, though I need space so" He shrugged and smiled over at Rei.

The two continued to talk as Ted drove them, speaking about their childhoods. Rei never noticed where they where going until he was inside the pent house

"So...these spinning tops is really like a sport to you?" Ted asked

"Their called beyblades and yes, we have tournaments for them, world tours, we've won the passed couple of years"

Ted chuckled "Well I never knew that, I just thought they where toys" Rei chuckled "Well this is it" Ted said as he opened his arms to show the room

Rei's mouth popped open. The penthouse was beautiful windows everywhere to shine in any light, open spaces natural colours "It's...beautiful" He whispered gently

"I know" Ted said cheekily "Though this is my mothers handy work, she is...quite a designer"

"She's very talented" Rei stated as he put his travel bag down and walked around the open living room. "Whats this?" He asked pointing to a big picture up on the wall

Ted grinned "That, is Legacy...I'm a wrestler. Thats Cody and Randy" He pointed to the other two people in the picture, they where standing on a ramp, looking pretty bad ass

"Wow...a wrestler huh? I've never watched it" Rei said honestly. Ted showed him around the place each room just as wide open and beautiful "Your mother is...pretty good" He said as the two of them ended into the kitchen

Ted nodded "Erm, you hungry? I can go get us take out? I'm not really good at cooking..."

"I'll cook. I actually enjoy it and it can be my thank you"

Ted smiled "Okay...erm need help?" He asked making Rei laugh

"No trust me I get in the zone when I cook, I can find everything myself, go...relax" Rei bit his lower lip, they sounded like a couple

Ted chuckled "Okay, I'll put your bag into one of the rooms" with that he walked off, leaving Rei to work his magic.

When Rei had finished it wasn't just a meal he cooked but a feast "I know its much..."

"Much...this is a life time of food" Ted chuckled before he grabbed a plate and piled it with food "You are going to make me fat" He chuckled before tucking in, a moan escaping him as he did so "This...this is amazing"

Rei smiled brightly as he ate his own food

"So...beyblades huh?" Ted spoke softly trying to kill the silence

"Yeah...my toy sport" Rei said playfully making Ted chuckle "Its more serious in Japan than here, the last year though I just thought...I needed to grow up, you know? I mean I love it but, I need to wake up and realise that its not a career. Dosent help I've waisted most of my life to it and I now have nothing to show for it. I don't have grades because I never went to school so...what can I do now" Rei ranted on before sighing "Sorry..."

"No don't worry about it" Ted said softly with a frown "It sounded like you you needed it"

Rei smiled gently "What about you and wrestling?"

"Well my father and grandfather were both famous wrestlers, I suppose I thought _I_ had to to do it since in ran in my family" He shrugged "But I don't know it sort of hit me, I really loved it, especial being in Legacy with Randy and Cody, couple of bad asses. The fans hate us but...we put on a good show" Rei laughed along with Ted letting the silence take over once more, this one far more comfortable than the last.

Ted offered to clean up whilst Rei took another look around the pent house, it was beautiful, Rei couldn't fault that. Ted found him out on the balcony watching the sun set "I have a beach house too...private beach an all" Rei giggled as he looked over his shoulder at the male

"Hmm trying to flatter me with your money?" He joked but the blush upon Ted's cheek made him think otherwise.

"And if I was?" Ted asked hopefully

Rei shook his head as he turned his head back to the view "I would say there was no point..." Rei smiled as his heart raced. A small gasped escaped him as he felt the pressure upon his back, his head turned and Ted's lips were upon his, Rei didn't hesitate to return the kiss


End file.
